


Danger

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, anyways corey is taking care of sid after he broke both his feet that one time, i know its crazy i wrote not-porn for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: i know nobody probably cared about this fic but i rlly just like the idea of somebody taking care of sid while he's injured and i have like 3 more chapters of this written that i might post if anyone even reads this fic lol





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck, Corey, I can wheel myself,” Sid protested.

Corey stopped pushing and let the DJ roll himself down the hotel hallway slowly. 

Painfully. Slowly.

Corey gave out a loud, over-dramatic sigh from behind him that Sid ignored. Corey really didn’t have the patience to take 3 times as long to get to their room, so he resumed pushing Sid down the hall, despite the DJ’s protests.

They reached their room and Corey slipped the card into the door, pushing it open. He held the door while Sid wheeled himself inside.

The door shut behind them and Corey was already making his way to Sid’s side to help him out of the chair and onto the bed.

“I got it,” Sid batted his hands away. God he hated how overbearing and protective Corey was, he was a grown fucking man.

Corey leaned against the wall, arms crossed and smirking, waiting for Sid to realize he was totally helpless.

He wheeled over beside the bed and started the agonizing-to-watch trek from his chair to the mattress.

First try, Sid nearly tipped backwards in his chair. Second try was a little more successful but not quite. He ended up awkwardly half on, half off the bed, his legs still hanging off. God, was it just him or was this bed way higher than most hotel beds?

Corey, meanwhile, was still watching from the wall, unsuccessfully trying to hide his snickering.

“Something funny, asshole?” Sid asked. He was done with this day and he was done with this wheelchair, even if it had only been a week and a half, it felt like he’d been immobile for centuries.

“No,” Corey said, putting on his serious face that he couldn’t hold for more than 2 seconds.

Sid just slammed his head down into the mattress in frustration.

Ok, Corey was done laughing now, time to actually do something.

He gently lifted Sid’s injured legs and spun them to lay on the bed, then turned him onto his back.

“It’s ok to ask for help,” Corey smiled, leaning over the other man.

“Thanks, mom,” Sid snorted.

Corey crawled onto the bed beside him and put an arm over his chest.

Sid exhaled and closed his eyes.

“Sorry… for being such a bitch today,” The DJ mumbled.

“It’s ok,” Corey sighed, “It doesn’t look very fun."

“It’s not,” Sid said, inhaling sharply as he accidentally knocked his feet together.

Corey kissed his cheek gently.

“No more jumping, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sid sighed, already half asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nobody probably cared about this fic but i rlly just like the idea of somebody taking care of sid while he's injured and i have like 3 more chapters of this written that i might post if anyone even reads this fic lol

“If you sit in my chair and then I sit on you, it could work,” Sid suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. Haven’t you hurt yourself enough?” Corey replied.

“Help me out here, man,” Sid whined, throwing his head back dramatically. He thought for a few seconds, fidgeting with the wheels on his chair. 

“We could probably still 69, as long as you’re on top.”

Corey choked on his drink a little and Sid laughed at him.

“That’s not really practical right now,” Corey coughed a little and gestured to the dressing room around them.

Sid looked around. “So what?” he laughed a little.

“There’s no lock on this door, we don’t need to traumatize Chris again,” Corey explained.

“Damn, I didn’t know you were such a prude,” Sid sighed, stretching his arms above his head and groaning a little.

Corey laughed a little bit at this and walked over to sit beside him.

“Can you wait ‘til we get back to the room at least? ‘Cause there’s really nowhere for me to lay you down anyways,” Corey said, grabbing his tattooed hand.

Sid grinned at him, “There’s a whole lot of floor in here-”

“Not happening,” Corey interrupted, sighing and running a hand over his face, “Not on the floor.”

“I don’t mind the floor,” Sid shrugged, looking around.

“Yeah, well I do,” Corey laughed a little.

“You’re so selfish,” the DJ pouted.

“I know... But I think we’re getting a little too old to still be fucking around backstage anyways,” Corey said.

“Speak for yourself,” Sid snorted, shuffling in his chair, “And you didn’t seem to think you were ‘too old’ last week,” he raised an eyebrow at him in reminder.

Corey just rolled his eyes and blushed a little at that.

“We’ll be back at the hotel in, like, half an hour. You’ll live,” Corey said and smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder gently.


End file.
